The present invention relates to a method for designing a golf ball and relates to a golf ball manufactured by the method.
In designing a golf ball, it is widely known that high repulsion of the golf ball itself and reduction of air resistance by disposing dimples on the surface of the golf ball are important in obtaining a long carry distance when the golf ball is struck. A large number of dimples are usually disposed on the surface of a golf ball, and various methods have been proposed for disposing dimples not only at high density, but also uniformly on the surface of the ball for the purpose of reducing the air resistance.
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2000-70413, there is a disclosure, in a method for designing a golf ball which treats the surface of a golf ball as a spherical icosahedron in which each of the spherical triangular units forming the spherical icosahedron has substantially the same dimple placement, a method for disposing dimples so that dimples that straddle adjacent spherical triangular units exist in a prescribed proportion.
In the conventional dimple design and disposing method, however, although the dimples were disposed uniformly and it was possible to expect an improvement in aerodynamic performance under prescribed conditions called for by the method, because the aerodynamic performance of the golf ball that is ultimately obtained is influenced by the dimple balance in the entirety of the golf ball, it was necessary to achieve the ideal aerodynamic performance by a process of trial-and-error.